Those Summer Nights are Callin'
by S.Spooky
Summary: In the heat with a blue jean girl, burning love comes once in a lifetime. Songfic. One shot. SXK.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song, Stone in Love by Journey.

* * *

**Those Summer Nights are Callin'**

Sora laid down on the white sand. The sun was just dipping below the horizon and a gentle wind blew through his hair making it even more unruly. He softly laid his head on his arms in natural pose and slowly closed his eyes. The clear blue ocean water crashed on the banks making a soft whooshing sound rhythmically with his breathing. Within a few moments he was sound asleep. Summer naps were second nature to Sora; he couldn't get through the day without one. He felt himself drift off, his body becoming light as air. However, he sensed someone come towards him and he instantly opened his eyes.

"I knew I'd find you here, you lazy bum," Kairi cheerfully greeted. She had a bright smile on her face as she took a seat next to him.

Sora yawned as he stretched out on the sand. He was this close to drifting off. However, he smiled. It wasn't everyday that someone else besides Riku would be the one to wake him up. At least it wasn't Donald waking him. His head still hurt from all the times that annoying duck would bonk his head with a magic wand. But, thankfully, Donald was at the Castle now and Sora was back at the Island. He did miss Goofy though. Still, he liked the idea that he'd wake up seeing Kairi's beautiful face every now and then.

"So whatcha doing?" Kairi asked.

"I was about to sleep but someone here had to wake me up," Sora said sticking out his tongue, "It's been a while since I've had a nap on this island."

"Yeah. I still can't believe everything that happened to us," she said looking down at the sand.

"Riku went away. I went to find him. You tried to find us. But I did promise I would come back," Sora said as he took out Kairi's lucky charm.

"I'm glad you did. I almost thought I lost you," Kairi said as she leaned her head on Sora's shoulder, "I don't know what I'd do if you lost you."

Sora pulled her closer to him and watched the little kids play down by the water.

"Those kids are so cute," Kairi said changing the subject. "It reminds me of us back in the day."

"Yeah. I remember," Sora agreed.

_Those crazy nights, I do remember in my youth  
I do recall, those were the best times, most of all  
In the heat with a blue jean girl  
Burnin' love comes once in a lifetime  
She found me singing by the railroad track  
Took me home, we danced by the moonlight_

How he wished he had never left. Sure, exploring other worlds and fighting bad guys were great but he felt guilty about making Kairi worry over him all these years. Was it four years? He didn't remember now. Maybe he should ask Namine what happened all those years while he was "hibernating."

"Remember all those competitions you had with Riku over me?" Kairi asked.

"You actually knew?" Sora asked with a blush on his face. "What tipped you off?"

"Oh. I have my ways," she deviously answered. She had a twinkle in her eye and Sora shook his head.

_-Flashback-_

_Kairi, Sora, and Riku walked off after hanging out by the paopu tree. The sun was just setting and the clouds were turning purple and grey. Kairi was fifty paces in the front with Sora and Riku following behind._

"_Sora."_

_Sora quickly turned around, shocked to see a yellow paopu fruit flying his way. He got his hands out in front of him, catching the airborne projectile Riku had thrown to him._

"_You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked, pointing to the fruit in his friend's hands._

"_A paopu fruit…"_

"_If two people share on their destinies become intertwined," Riku said as he walked past Sora. "They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."_

_Sora stood there motionless. His thoughts were on the little drawings he made in the secret cave. Could it have been a possibility that Riku had seen them?_

"_C'mon. I know you want to try it."_

"_What are you talking…"_

_Riku only laughed. His friend was no naïve sometimes._

_Sora tossed the fruit aside as he followed his friend back._

_-End flashback-_

Sora laughed as that event replayed in his mind. He wished he hadn't thrown that paopu fruit away.

"Hey! What are you laughing about?" Kairi asked him. Her hands were on his hips and her bottom lip stuck out. Clearly, she didn't like to be left out of stuff.

"Oh. Riku gave me a paopu fruit one time and I think I was supposed to give it to you," Sora embarrassedly replied. His hand was behind his neck and his goofy grin covered his entire face.

"Sora, you bum. You should have given it to me." Sora noticed a hint of sadness in her voice. He cupped her cheek and brushed a strand of red hair that was covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Kairi stared into Sora's blue eyes and she smiled. Sora would never break a promise to her, she knew that. He had gone through the wind, through the snow, through the driving rain just to come back home to her. She was just so happy to have him back.

Her eyes traced down his face to his lips. A blush came to her face as she fought to think of what to do next. Those lips enticed her, calling out for just one small taste. She felt her heart pound in the chest wildly. Sora's hand was still cupping her soft cheek and she let her emotions take her away. She closed her eyes and quickly leaned into Sora planting a kiss on his lips. Sora fell back onto the sand his eyes wide as he just realized what had happened. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kairi's back. Kairi broke the kiss after a few seconds, her face red as a tomato. She couldn't believe what she had done. Flushed, she covered her face.

"I'm so sorry, Sora. I didn't mean…"

However, she was cut off as Sora embraced her in a warm hug. Now it was Kairi's turn to get swept off her feet. She felt her body relax as she melted into his embrace. She felt like all those years of worry, doubts, and fear wash away. The way his arms easily wrapped around to hold her was like a perfect fit. Kairi leaned her head on Sora's chest watching the rolling tide wash away on that long summer night.

_Old dusty roads, led to the river  
Runnin' slow  
She pulled me down, and in clover  
We'd go round  
In the heat with a blue jean girl  
Burnin' love comes once in a lifetime  
Oo the memories never fade away  
Golden girl, I'll keep you forever_

_Those summer nights are callin'  
Stone in love  
Can't help myself Im fallin'  
Stone in love_

* * *

I spent the whole day listening to Journey songs while my cousin actually got to watch them perform at Mountain View a few hours ago. He got me a shirt, so that's awesome. I wish I was there though. To all Journey fans, I dedicate this to you.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


End file.
